See The Light
by Strong Wolf
Summary: a jinchuuriki story. all 9 jinchuuriki and others notice how their villages are slowly crumbling. im really not good at writing lemons and this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

See the Light

_**Author's notes; This is a short prologue to an amazingly fantastic story. I do not own naruto**_

Prologue

**In this story, all the demons will have containers. The Akatsuki is just now starting so no demon has been captured. Now i will list all the demons, their villages, and there names.**

Shakuku is the one tailed racoon demon. Slightly crazy, he is the weakest of the tailed demons. He is sealed inside Gaara in Sunagakure no sato. He allows control over sand. Gaara is a Earth and slight Wind type.

The 2 tailed demon is a cat named Nibi. Wise and kind, yet still powerful and maliciously vindictive, she is quite fond of her container, Yugito, the Raikage's daughter, and like any other mother cat, Nibi would fight protectively for Yugito's life, even though she is the second weakest of the tailed demons. Nibi allows her kitten the agility and grace of a cat. Yugito is a Lighting type.

Kuma, the 3 tailed bear, is sealed inside a young boy named Kashi. ( japanese for pastry)

Kashi is stuck inside Udogakure no sato, or the village hidden in the wood. It's a small ninja village thats not very powerful nor very famous. Kuma has little patients, a huge attitude problem, a thick skull, and a mean left hook. He is one of the least popular beings among the 9 tailed demons due to his attitude issues and thick skull. He enhances a users voice to where if the user wants to be heard from one part of the world to another, all the user has to do is channel chakra to his mouth and all he has to do is whisper to be heard across the world. If Kashi is bored, he will play God and whisper something and people around the world will hear Kashi, think he's God or God's messenger, and follow Kashi to his last word, leading to many embarrasing moments. Kashi is a Earth, Lightning type..

Karasu is the 4 tailed raven demon. As a raven, Karusu is quite wise, and makes up for the added wisdom by being weaker then she should be. Her container is named Tori. Tori was born in the land of birds with a civilion mom and missing ninja dad. When Tori was born, Karasu had been walking around the land of Birds, studying the humans that live there. The humans were worried, and Tori's father, a man of action, sealed Karusu inside of Tori, sacrificing his own life. Tori's mother loved the man, however, and when he died, she became a drunk, and eventually a whore, by the time Tori was about 4 years old, her mother had started blaming Tori for her fathers death. Raven allows Tori to be weatherproof from rain and have an eyesight named Raven's Eye, which allows the user to see through a Genjustsu. Some say that the Raven's Eye is where the Byakugan come from. Tori is a Wind, Fire, and Darkness type.

The 5 tailed turtle demon, or Kame, is a demon that does not like to get mixed up in fights. He would prefer to be left alone to his own devices. He's more powerful then the 1-4 tailed demons, but not as powerful as the 6-9 tailed demons, not that he cares. Kame is just as powerful as he is knowledgeable. Kame is sealed inside a boy named Koki- Ru. Koki- Ru takes after his demon and tries his damndest to stay out of trouble. Easiest way to explain Koki- Ru is to say he's slightly stupider then Shikamaru but twice as powerful. The gift given by Kame allows Koki- Ru to sense anything within a 1mile radius around him. Koki-Ru is a Water, Earth type.

Kamereon is the 6 tailed demon. He is quite vile, as he likes his opponents to have a slow, painful death. He is known for being the stealthiest creature in all 5 worlds. He also has a knack for nature, as he can make potions, healing and poisons alike. His container hails from Iwa, and is called Gisou. Gisou is also skilled with potions, and the gift his demon gives him is the ability to camo into ANY surrounding. Gisou has the rare affinity for nature.

Koumori is the 7 tailed bat. He is known for the knowledge he possesses. He also happens to be as strong as Kame, making him one hell of a demon. He also is able to sense where caves are and happens to love caves as much as Naruto loves ramen or Itachi loves Pocki. As a bat, Koumori reaps everything a bat has such as good smelling, radar sound waves, no sight, and the ability to fly. His container is Uyoku. Koumori allows Uyoku to be able to send out radar sound waves, so hiding under ground does not work on him. Uyoku has the affinity for Darkness and Earth. Uyoku can be found inside the hidden grass village.

Next in the line is the 8 tailed demon wolf, Ookami. Ookami is ferocious in battle and often leaves a bloody mess that used to be his opponent, but would look more like someone stuck a stick of dynamite down there pants. Kind, Thoughtful, Wise, and powerfully strong is the best way to describe him. Out of all the tailed demons, he is the nicest to humans. Baito is his container. Baito and Ookami get along well as they think the same. Baito is the jinchuuriki for the village hidden in the waterfall. The gift that Ookami gives allows Baito to have a natural affinity for all elements.

Lastly, we have Kyuubi no Kitsune. We all know she is stuck inside Naruto in Konoha. Kyuubi is said to have infinite wisdom and power. She is the strongest of the 9 tailed demons, as she has all 9 tails. The gift Kyuubi gives Naruto is Greater Chakra and faster Chakra. ( _**Also she gives fast healing but in this story all the demons will have fast healing.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

See the Light

_**Author's notes; Gaara is 5, kankurou is 7 and temari is 8.**_ _**In this story, all the demon's have hosts. Thank you now please continue reading. O yea, i don't own naruto or id be livin the good life swimming in 100 dollar bills**_

Chapter 2,

Shakaku

Gaara had just been attacked by the one person he thought cared about him. His sand killed the one he once thought of as a uncle. He was crying over the body of his uncle and saying, " Why uncle sob why did you try and kill me sob you knew what would happen!sob."

_ Gaara's Mind_

" **HAHA! WELL THAT WAS SAD! THE OLD FOOL DESERVED IT IF HE TRIED TO DOUBLE-CROSS US! TO THINK... HE TRIED TO ATTACK US! AND THEY CALL ME CRAZY!?" **_screamed Shakaku. Gaara just cried even more. _

" **Wait a minute... hey Gaara what do you think of a village where your father sends your best friend to kill you?"**

Gaara had quick crying now_. " Why?"_

" **The 5 tailed turtle demon has a favor to ask of me and I happen to owe him a favor."**

Gaara looked up. " _You owe a turtle a favor? Whatever for?"_

" **Well I happened to call Kyuubi- chan a fluffy chibi once, and Kyuubi- chan got really mad. She looks hot when she's mad by the way. **_**(**__He ment that in both heat wise and sexy wise FYI._) **And Kame saved me from Kyuu- chan's wrath. But we are going off subject. Kame says that his demon vessel has left mist and met up with some other demon vessels. He thought it would be a good idea if I made, I mean had you leave and join up with them."**

Gaara thought for a second. _" Ok it sounds better then staying hear. But first, I want to see if my siblings will want to come. They haven't been getting treated well by father and the villager's either. O yea and I'll only come if you let me sleep peacefully."_

"

**Yeah, yeah, sure thing.** **So long as we go." **_**It's been awhile since all 9 jinchuriki met up together in peace. Could be fun. HAHA!**_

Gaara raced over to his father's mansion. He wasn't allowed there as he was a demon, but right now, he didn't care, the only thing he was afraid of right now was his siblings saying no.

Gaara raced up to a window that led into his nee-chan's room. Kankurou didn't care for Gaara as much as Temari did. He opened the room and saw his nee-chan sleeping peacefully. He quietly snuck in through the window and closed it. He crept up to Temari and whispered, " Hey nee-chan, wake- up."

Temari awoke with a start and was about to scream when Gaara put his hand to her mouth to muffle it. She looked around wildly and started thrashing out, thinking that she was being kidnapped. Then she saw Gaara and slowly calmed down. Gaara released his hand when he noticed she wasn't screaming anymore. Temari whispered, " Gaara what are you doing here!? You know Father doesn't want you here. And besides, THIS IS A GIRL'S ROOM! She whispered and hit Gaara, only to hit sand and remembered that the sand protects him.

Gaara explained that Yashimoto had tried to kill him approximately 1 hour ago. "Shakaku said I should leave the village and told me where to find other's that have been treated the same way as me. I thought that considering you and Kankurou aren't treated well by father and the villager's do to your association with me, you'd want to come along."

Temari thought about it. He was right, the villager's weren't kind to her, always throwing rocks at her and saying mean stuff like, " Demon Lover," or, " Demon Kin." She had no friends at the academy because the other student's parents told them to stay away from her and Kankurou. " Does Father or Kankurou know of this?"

Gaara fiercely shook his head. " No Shakuku told me not to tell Father, and your nicer then Kankurou, so I came to you first."

Temari smiled. " Wise decision. Ok I think I'll come because you said I'm nicer then our pajama wearing brother. Now let's go see him and ask him to come."

Gaara giggled and followed Temari to Kankurou's room. It was now 12 o' clock and they saw him sitting on his bed working on one of his new puppets, Spider.

Temari looked at Kankurou and said, " What are you doing working on your puppets this late at night?"

Kankurou just sighed as he had snapped a arm off on Spider when he had heard her speak. " They say Sasori had made hundreds of puppets and was able to use them all in combat. I'm making more puppets so that way I can practice controlling 2 puppets at the same time. I just completed Spider about an hour or so ago and was trying to control both Crow and Spider but I accidentally made them crash into each other. I just finished repairing them when you startled me and made me break Spider's arm. What do you want anyway?"

" So sorry I made you break one of your precious dolls." at hearing this Kankurou glared at his older sister and Gaara giggled. " Anyway, Gaara and I are leaving the village as we don't feel welcome here anymore and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Kankurou thought for a second. Then touched a sore spot on his back that was made by a rock thrown by a mother's 4 year old boy. He remembered how the mother had encouraged the child to throw the rock, and then praised the child when the boy hit Kankurou and told the boy to aim higher next time, then took the boy off to go get ice- cream. " Only if you promise to take that back about me playing with dolls."

Temari laughed and said, " Ok Kankurou does not play with dolls." When Kankurou smiled thanks, Temari completed her sentence by saying, " He plays with action figures." Gaara laughed and Kankurou just glared at his annoying older sister.

" I'm not kidding Temari. That wasn't funny. Take that back and I'll come with you guys. If you don't I will scream for dad."

Temari giggled and said, " Chill out. It was only a joke. But if you insist, Kankurou does not play with dolls OR action figures."

" Ok thats better. Now how do you two plan on getting out of this building, and even if you do, you'd have to go through those chuunin and jounin guards at the gate. Worse, due to Sasori- sama becoming a missing nin last week and wiping out half the village, there are more guards at the gate and they are all alert for trouble."

" Simple clown- face. We get out of the house by crawling through the window, the same way Gaara got into my room, and then to get out of the village Gaara either has Shakaku make a tunnel under the sand, or we create a sand storm at the gate that will allow us to sneak past the guards."

Kankurou smiled. " Good thinking sis. Ok, I'll get what I want to take and what we will need on our journey and meet you both outside Temari's window."

After about 10 minutes Kankurou arrived at the meeting spot with a few dufflebags that looked quite heavy. " What took you so long," Temari asked as she and Gaara looked in amazement at the 4 duffelbags.

" Well in this bag we have camping gear. In this bag we have food, yes I raided the kitchen, and yes that's dad's prized 3ft steak. In this bag we have yours and my gear. And finally, in this bag we have maps, jutsu scrolls, kunai, senbon, shuriken, and some other stuff to help us on our journey." Temari's and Gaara's mouths opened wide in shock.

" Th-that's thoughtful," Temari stuttered. Then getting over her shock she said, " Ok if thats everything then lets go before the sun gets up or father catches us."

With that all 3 ran off towards the gates of Suna. When they arrived Kankurou asked Gaara, " So how we gonna do this?"

Gaara replied, " Shakuku says I spend 10 minutes slowly making a sand storm so that way we can get through the guards and still remain hidden."

Temari smiled. It seemed that Shakuku was helping them get through. That was good. It meant that they would have the demon's help in betraying Suna. Gaara slowly made the sandstorm. After 7 minutes it was the kind of sandstorm that was quite common in the desserts of Sunagakure, after 10 minutes it was a raging, blinding sandstorm that was rare in Suna. Temari shouted, " HOLD HANDS SO WE DON'T GET SEPERATED!"

Her two brothers nodded and joined hands and continued going straight only once having to dive in the sand as a jounin came running by. They made it through the dessert sandstorm in about 5 minutes unscathed. Kankurou spoke up saying, " Slowly let the sandstorm die down and in 2 minute have it blow over. Rarely is this kind of sandstorm seen in Sunagakure no sato, and the few we have ever had maximum only lasted 8 minutes 2 seconds maximum."

Gaara nodded, and in two minutes the sand storm had blew over. Then the group of three siblings made there way through the dessert.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
